Escaping Slavery
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Slaves. That’s what they were. All of them were made into slaves in someway. And only two of them dared to try and escape it. They had a cruel master, a hard life and could only depend on each other. For none of them had anything left.M for mention of Rap
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Belong to Him

**Title: Escaping Slavery**

**Prologue: Chapter 1: I Don't Belong to Him**

**Summary:** Slaves. That's what they were. All of them were made into slaves in someway. And only two of them dared to try and escape it. They had a cruel master, a hard life, and could only depend on each other, for none of them had anything left.

**Disclaimer:** me: I'm sorry to say, that I don't own them. Although I own a few unknown characters. One of the main characters and then some background ones. So, enjoy the story.

Oh yeah, before I forget. This story takes place in the feudal era. Just to let you know.

* * *

**Story:** "She's escaped! She's escaped again!" shouted many men running in, out and around the small mansion. It was very dark out with a cool night air. Candlelight lit each room in the mansion as men, mostly demons, searched each room for the girl who had escaped. 

They could hear their master calling for them to find her and quickly for he and a few other slaves were leaving to go to one of the new houses he had bought. "Find her you fools. She couldn't have gotten far." His deep dark voice commanded. "Don't hurt her though, I'd like her back unharmed."

"Yes sir." They replied and left the area.

* * *

In the night, a young woman ran through the darkness. She wore a dark cloak and hood that covered her face, and the cloak, which was is about ankle length, covering her body. 

She had managed to sneak out just as dusk was setting in. She was in the gardens at that time, and when it seemed that no one was around, she made a dash through it and hopped the wall using some of her demon powers.

She thought that she was finally free, when she picked up on the sound of a gong going off, signaling that she had gotten away…again. 'I'll come back and get you, but not now. You won't survive the punishment.' She thought. But she swore to herself that if she gets away, that she would come back for the little girl who had gotten so attached to her.

She continued to run. There were no stars out tonight, and no moonlight to guide her. She began to wonder if leaving when there was no light was a good idea. But both would have disadvantages and advantages.

If the young woman were to leave during a night with moonlight, then, she would be able to see where she was going and if someone were following her. But, the light would not allow her to hide herself.

If she were to leave on a moonless night such as this, then the darkness would protect her and give her somewhere to hide. However, the darkness makes it harder to see, even with her emerald green demon eyes, she may end up going straight to a dead end or wind up being attacked by another demon.

The reason she knew most of this was that she had tried to escape many times, but she always failed. Many wondered why she still continued to bother with it. But usually she replied, "I belong to no one. He will not have me and I will have my freedom back." Some believed her to be stupid, others brave. No matter how many times she was punished, she bounced back. Everyone in this house knew of her. She protected those that were scared, weak and didn't know what was going on.

She decided to think of this later. Right now, she must get as far away this night as possible. By the next day, she'll be harder to find, and she knows that they know that.

"Almost there." She said to herself. But then she stopped and looked around the field. She jumped in the air, fully avoiding an attack form a demon she recognized from the master's house.

"The master would like to see you." He said, though she did not back down. It seemed as if he were the only one there, but she knew better.

As soon as she landed, another youkai made a move to tackle her to the ground. But she jumped up again, bad move. As soon as she was in the air, she could feel something wrap around her waist, as she was pulled down, crashing into the dirt.

The woman attempted to stand but more men grabbed her arms and legs keeping her firmly in place. She struggled, but that only succeeded in them getting more forceful. When they finally let her up, her hands were bind together with metal shackles.

The literally dragged her back to the mansion, where the man she hated most in the world stood at the front gates awaiting her 'return', if one could call it that.

She felt like some kind of animal, the way they pushed and pulled her. How they would look down at her like some lowly scum. How she hated them, if a slave may have an opinion.

Once they returned, she looked up with hateful eyes at the one who everyone called their master or Lord, Naraku. He looked at her, with dark red eyes. She felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes and inwardly shuddered. After a minute, he spoke. "You didn't think that I'd let you get away did you? Now, bring her in, we must get ready for our departure." He entered the gates followed by the five demons that recaptured her.

'This is not over. I will get away from you.' She thought following the men back into that hellhole.

To be continued…

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was probably odd, but I've already gotten an idea for the next chapter. Um, this is also my first fanfic based on slavery, so be gentle please. See ya later! Oh, and sorry it was short, hopefully the next one will be longer, so...**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: The Collar

Title: Escaping Slavery

**Chapter 2: The Collar**

**Summary:** Ok, in this chapter, Inuyasha and his group and Sesshomaru are in it. I hope this chapter will make some sense ok.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them. Though I wish I did. I could steal them but then I would most likely have the police and some lawyers at my door, so I'm not taking that chance.

* * *

**Story:** "Get in there wench!" shouted a rough voice, as they chucked a seventeen year old girl into a small hut. She landed with a thud and then the door of the hut slid closed.

Said girl sat up. Her name is Kagome. She has long wavy raven black hair and stormy blue eyes. She wore a tattered plain blue kimono. Kagome looked around the hut. At least she was in one where she knew the occupants.

Kagome crawled over to sit in between two of her friends. On her left is her hanyou friend Inuyasha, who's currently resting in a light sleep against the wall. He has long white hair with amber eyes. He wore a tattered red haori and hakama. Inuyasha had been their master Naraku's slave for a few years, same with his brother.

She then turned to her right where her other friend and adopted sister Sango was sitting. Sango had long brown hair and brown eyes. She to wore a tattered plain pink kimono. Sango's home had been destroyed and Kagome and her grandmother took the poor girl into the family. When Kagome became their lord's slave, Sango to became a slave.

Next to Sango is another friend. Miroku, he was training to be a monk, but was captured by their lord when he was young. He has short black hair that is kept in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. (A/N: I think that's what color they are, if not feel free to tell me) Kagome though, finds it a bit hard to believe that he was a monk, or at least training to be one. She'd never met someone so perverted.

Then, in the corner of the small hut, is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older half-brother who's a full demon. He has past waist length silky silver hair and cold golden eyes. He also has a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek and on his wrists. He wore dirty white clothes and had a black metal collar around his neck.

Sesshomaru didn't always used to be cold though. Kagome could still remember when about a year or two ago, Sesshomaru had actually defended and protected his brother from punishment. More like an unfair beating. Inuyasha hadn't done anything; those men were just beating him for no reason. Sesshomaru intervened though, and then he was sent to their master's room. When he came out, he didn't say anything. And as time passed, he became cold and emotionless.

There was a reason why they were here. Their master was moving them and a bunch of other slaves to his new mansion. They had to stop for the night for they will be traveling by boat tomorrow. She's never been on a boat like this, so it's hard to say what it will be like.

Though Inuyasha was on a boat once. He said that they put him as well as everyone else in cages with chains.

So whenever this little group was put into one of these stuffy houses, they tried to make the best of it. At least they're not being punished left right and center. Nor do they have to worry about any of the guards or the lord.

Kagome then looked to Miroku and Sango. She saw Miroku's 'cursed' hand inching it's way towards Sango's bottom, until it finally reached its goal. 'Bad move Miroku.' Thought Kagome as she awaited the seen to unfold.

"You hentai!" Sango shrieked as she smacked Miroku in the head as he fell on the floor. This caused Kagome to laugh and Inuyasha to wake from the light sleep and to begin laughing at the poor boy.

"You never learn do you Miroku?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to calm himself down.

Miroku rubbed the bump on his head and answered with, "I can't help it. My hand is cursed I tell you."

Everyone seemed to laugh at his, except Sesshomaru. They did their best to try and…unfreeze him, but they failed each time.

**CRASH!**

They stopped their quiet laughing as the hut became quite. They could all hear noises coming from outside of their hut. It sounded as if the guards were struggling with something.

"Hurry and get them in there!" they heard a man shout as the door opened quickly and a small seven year old girl was tossed in. They looked at the small girl. She had almost mid-back length black-brown hair, a bit of it kept in a side ponytail and brown eyes. She also wore a dirty and ripped orange and white-checkered kimono.

They also noticed her black eye and a missing tooth in her mouth.

The little girl looked around the small area, then back at the door where everyone could still hear the noises coming from the outside. The little girl immediately got out of the way as they heard the shout of a woman.

"Don't you dare throw that child like that you asshole!" is what they heard until they saw a pig demon throw the woman onto the ground and spoke with a mocking voice.

"You're more trouble than you're worth bitch!" he sneered shutting the door behind him.

"Asshole," she muttered to no one in particular. "Why do they always call me that, I am most certainly not a bitch." It was then; she noticed that she was not alone. "What?" she asked.

They were all corrected; they assumed her to be another human woman. But she was really a beautiful neko youkai. "Mika-chan." She looked down at the little girl as if answering. "What's a bitch?"

"Uh…you'll know when you're older Rin." The girl known as Rin seemed happy with the answer. Mika lifter her head up a little more, so that they could see her.

"Mika-chan's a cat." Rin pointed to her cat ears and the swishing tail.

"Oh sorry, my name is Mikamaru. But everyone just calls me Mika." She has chestnut brown hair with flakes of yellow. It's just past mid-back length and wavy. Her bangs go down to her neck in length but are kept back with black clips. She has emerald green eyes. On her forehead are a pale yellow diamond and one pale yellow stripe on each cheek just under her eyes. Her tail and ears are a shade darker than her hair. But, the tip of the tail is yellow, same with her cat ears.

They did quick introductions. But there were a few things about this girl that everyone has questions for. Everyone wanted to ask a certain question that had to do with her clothes. She wore a light yellow kimono with brown vines down one sleeve, and at the bottom of it. On top of it, she wore a green coat like kimono. It was a little torn and dirty. Only kimono's like this that weren't in bad shape came from one place.

Inuyasha decided to voice the question. "Did you come from that whore house?" everyone saw her visibly stiffen.

Her voice became cracked. "Y-yes. We did. B-but, It's not what it looks like. Unlike the other women there, he-he didn't do that to me. But…but I…"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and said. "No it's ok. We're not judging you or anything. You don't need to talk about it."

Mika nodded and calmed down. "If you don't mind me asking are you new?" asked Sango.

"No, why?" asked Mika.

"Because, you're so dam…well, calm and most slaves wouldn't be laughing or something like that." Barked Inuyasha.

"It's nothing like that. It's just that, some people, demons and humans depended on me to help them because they were scared. So I acted like I do now to keep them calm."

They talked a little bit more as Rin saw Sesshomaru sitting alone in the corner taking no interest in what was happening. She stood in front of him. "You," she pointed to him and everyone stopped and looked over. Everyone but Mika thought that he would say something along the lines of 'Get lost.' But he didn't.

"Rin, what have I told you about pointing at people?"

"Don't do it?"

"Good girl."

"But Mika-chan, he has the same collar as you do." dead silence. They glanced at Sesshomaru's black metal collar. Then back at Mika as she lifted her head up, so that they could see the black metal collar that she also wears around her neck.

'So, that Inu youkai…I think they said his name was Sesshomaru. But he has one to.' Thought Mika. She looked at him and then Inuyasha and thought, 'Strange. They look familiar to me…can't be, it's just a coincidence…"

"A collar." Miroku observed. The collars were usually used for those that caused many problems, such as not showing respect, breaking rules, and even attempting to escape. They knew that Sesshomaru could sometimes be a handful for their Lord Naraku, so if this neko youkai had one, she's probably just as much trouble. The collar is used with a subjugation word, and will cause stress on the body.

This seemed to have caught Sesshomaru's attention. He'd never met another slave with this thing on their neck. And a woman at that. 'Have we met before? She looks like an old friend of fathers…' he mused to himself.

Just then, the door to the small hut slid open. The same pig demon that had thrown Mika in stood in the doorway and dropped a bunch of medicine's and bandages on the floor. "Clean this one up," he commanded with a gruff voice pointing at Mika. "Lord Naraku wants his slaves to be ready and healthy for their new jobs." he then left shutting the door behind him.

'Clean her up?' thought Kagome.

"Mika-chan. We can get you all better now." Said Rin grabbing some of the supplies.

"No Rin its ok." Said Mika. She didn't want Rin to see her back.

"But…you'll get an infection."

"No I won't."

"But, you don't heal properly. Rin remembers you telling me that." The little girl pleaded with the older one. Then, she turned to the others in the group. "Please help her."

"No Rin, I don't want you to-" Mika was cut off by another voice.

"Just let us help you!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"But-" she tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears.

"No. We can help you." Said Kagome.

"…Ok." She seemed hesitant, and then she shed her outer kimono. And lied down on her stomach. Everyone was surprised by what they saw.

Sesshomaru heard what his brother said and the girl Kagome. He to decided to help. He was…a little curious about her. Like him she hid behind a mask. But instead of a mask of indifference, hers is calm and content. He could see the pain in her eyes though, even if no one else did. So, he moved over beside everyone.

If he weren't Sesshomaru, he would have gasped. The neko demon's back was a bloody mess. Fresh cut's covered her skin, new and dried blood caked her back. It was almost as bad as his back after getting a whipping.

"Oh my god." Kagome muttered.

"I know. Just hurry. I don't want Rin to see this." Mika told them. She winced as everyone cleaned her cuts and applied medicine and bandages.

"Mika-chan, did you get these earlier when you were trying to help Rin?" asked Rin.

"Yes. But I didn't get it as bad as I usually would." She replied quietly.

What really got Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was, why didn't they smell her blood when she entered the hut? They can smell it now. "How is it that I didn't smell your blood?" questioned Inuyasha.

"I used a spell… to cover the scent of blood…my-my mother taught me how." She replied sitting back up once they were done and slipping her outer kimono back on.

"Did you give them the stuff?" they heard a familiar voice ask from outside.

"Yes Master."

"Open the door." The person had a commanding voice.

They all heard a yes sir; the door opened and in walked Lord Naraku. He had very long black hair with frightening red eyes. He wore dark purple robes with multiple designs. He looked at them all, and then his eyes fell onto Mika.

He scanned her with his eyes. She was the only woman there in his…other house that he didn't take. He knows she doesn't know why. But he's heard the rumors and won't bother to correct them. The rumors are that those who aren't taken by him in 'that' house were usually going to be mated soon. Although Naraku himself did not have a mate, some of his men did, and some even had more than one.

Mika could feel his eyes on her. On the outside, she was calm, but on the inside, she was scared but mostly nervous. He was the one who mostly punished her. And he very rarely let other men touch her. "Hello Mikamaru." she looked up, and he stood in front of her, and she glared defiantly at him.

"Did they clean you up?" he asked. No answer. "Answer me!" he yelled grabbing the collar of the kimono.

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Naraku." This seemed to catch everyone but Naraku off guard.

He growled at her not using a respective title. "Respect me!"

"No! You don't deserve it." She stated coolly. He slapped her and dropped Mika to the ground.

Kagome crawled over to Mika. But Naraku put a stop to that. "Did I say you could move?"

"You leave Mika alone!" Said Kagome.

"Silence!" he exclaimed slapping Kagome hard. She flew back to her spot beside Inuyasha as he growled defensively.

"Do you want to be punished as well hanyou." He spat the word hanyou as if it were poison.

Mika stood up again. Knowing what she would say next would mostly likely end up with the collar punishing her. "You shouldn't be calling him a hanyou as if he's the lowest scum of the earth Naraku. You're a hanyou to!" this is when the hut became eerily silent.

"What did you say?" he seethed stepping up to her and picking her up off the ground by the kimono collar.

"You heard me." She gasped as Naraku threw her towards where Sesshomaru sits back in his corner. Mika landed next to him. Rin wanted to go over to help her, but a look from the cat demon told her to stay.

Sesshomaru looked to Mika and saw the bruised cheek, then to Naraku who approached them slowly. A glance from him shut everyone up.

Naraku bent down so that he was at eyelevel with Sesshomaru and Mika. He grasped the inu demon's chin tightly and pulled Sesshomaru's face closer to his. "She's like you, a spit fire. But no matter, you'll both do as I say."

"I'll never follow your orders Naraku." Sesshomaru said Naraku's name with venom in his voice. Naraku grinned and let go of the inu's chin, only for his fist to connect with the demon's cheek.

Sesshomaru didn't move, just glared at the hanyou as if nothing happened. A trail of blood coming out of his mouth as his cheek became red and bruised.

"You both wear the collar," Naraku stated. "there is a way for me to remove it if you so choose."

"And what is that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"If you both promise to obey, respect and not runaway from me, then I will remove them."

Neither of the two slaves had to think, neither of them hesitated. They both answered with a bold, "Never." This seemed to upset Naraku. He liked seeing his slaves, scared, weak and helpless. These two were anything but. Sesshomaru. Cold and emotionless. Never showing fear, pain, or nervousness. And Mikamaru. Calm and defiant.

"Very well then," he said glaring at the two demons with amusement in his eyes. "Suffer. Bind!" as soon as he said _bind_ the collar around Mika's neck began glowing and squeezing her neck. She collapsed on the ground, struggling for air. Black sparks of energy could be seen, zapping her body. It seemed to put a great amount of stress on her. Then Naraku looked over to Sesshomaru and said, "Crush!" that's all it took for his collar to activate. Sesshomaru tried to remain impassive, but it grew hard as he felt the contraption squeezing his neck. His body felt like it was on fire and was finding it harder to move or breath. Just like with Mika, black sparks zapped his being.

Everyone else in the hut gasped and turned away. They couldn't bear to see either of the demons, their friends like that. It lasted about a minute or two, until Naraku snapped his fingers and left the small house laughing.

Both of them stopped and immediately gasped for air that they sorely needed. Sesshomaru sat up first and resumed his place in the corner as if nothing happened. Mika then straightened herself.

"Mika-chan!" Rin ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Hai, I am fine Rin." Mika said.

Then Rin stepped towards Sesshomaru. "Are you ok?" she asked but Sesshomaru only nodded. He's always had a soft spot for kids and saw no harm in at least nodding his head in yes. "Good." The little girl seemed ok with this and went back to Mika.

'These girls are…interesting.' Sesshomaru thought. 'I wonder how that cat got a collar.'

"Ok, Rin, it's late. I want you to sleep ok." Mika told Rin.

"Ok." The little girl took a seat beside Mika as her cattail instinctively wrapped around Rin, keeping her warm. Within moments, Rin's breathing and heartbeat had evened out, signaling that she was asleep.

"How'd you get her to sleep like that?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. She just does what I ask. Besides, for her, it's better to be sleeping instead of being awake and scared." Mika answered. She's propped up against the wall, sitting with her legs folded up slightly, one arm around them.

"Mika, have you ever been on one of these boats?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, only a few times though. Let me tell you it's not fun. They chain you to the ground, in cages, and some of the men there…well, they like to have _fun_. Usually by beating you whether you did something or not." Informed Mika.

"Oh god…" muttered Kagome.

"Be ready for tomorrow mourning when they come in with chains. You should rest. During the boat ride you probably wont get much sleep." Informed Mika.

"You're right." Agreed Sango lying down with Miroku beside her. Kagome on the other side of Sango with Inuyasha beside her. Sesshomaru fell into a light sleep along with Mika.

To be continued…

* * *

**Tell me what you think. And I know that Shippou's not in it, I'm not even sure if he will be in it or not. And the pairins for this story are Sess/Mika, Inu/Kag, Mir/San. **

**So um... yeah... Kagome?**

**Kagome: Ok, Tenshi wants you to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boat part 1

**Title: Escaping Slavery**

**Chapter 3: The Boat- part 1**

**Disclaimer:** Me: Must I say this?

Police/lawyers: YES!

Me: Alright! Sheesh. I don't own Inuyasha. Although if I did, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be mine.

Inu: As if.

Sess: Like I would want to belong to you.

Me: Shut it! Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Story:** Mika woke to noises coming from outside of the small hut. She looked around and it seemed that everyone was still asleep. She stretched but her movement woke up Rin.

"Hello Mika-chan." Greeted Rin also waking up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were both very light sleepers.

"Rin. I want you to stay with me at all times alright." Said Mika.

"Yes Mika-chan."

More noises were heard as everyone else got up. "Well, soon we'll be at our new _home_." Said Kagome.

"Be ready. They should be coming in any minute." Informed Mika. It was quiet for a few minutes until about five or more men walked in with chains in their hands.

"Time to load you lot onto the boat." Said one. All of them were demons. About three pig demons, two ravens', and three-lizard youkai were now in the hut.

"Master says to get the humans and hanyou out first and leave the two with the collars to him." Informed a raven youkai.

There was much struggling. Kagome, Sango and Miroku soon had shackles on their wrists and were being pulled out by the three-lizard youkai. The two ravens were having a problem with Inuyasha seeing as how he wouldn't stop struggling. Two pig demons were standing by the door. And the other one was trying to get Rin.

"No! She's staying with me." Said Mika with Rin hiding behind her.

"She must come." Said the demon.

"No."

"It's Master's orders." he was about to charge at the neko demon when he heard the master's voice.

"Leave. I will get them." Naraku informed.

"Yes sir." The pig glared at Mika then left. The two ravens' finally have Inuyasha and are pulling him out.

Now, the only ones in the hut were Sesshomaru, Mikamaru, Rin and Naraku with a bunch of chains in hand. "I see you were giving them trouble again Mikamaru." He said with amusement in his voice. "Now, let's get you three ready for the boat ride." He brought the chains forward.

Mika pushed Rin further back behind her. "Mika-chan…" began Rin.

"Shut up brat." Naraku went reaching around to grab the back of Rin's kimono, only for Mika to step in his way and knock his hand away.

"Don't touch her." She growled.

"Don't presume to order me around." Naraku grabbed Mika, quickly hooking the chain to the collar like a leash and putting her back down, non to gently either. She growled again but Naraku only chuckled. He pulled on her chain again making her fall forwards while he quickly put the shackles on the scared Rin's wrists.

"Rin." Mika went back to Rin once she stood up. But Naraku turned and as soon as the cat went around him to get to the girl he chained her wrists together. She looked down at them and growled low.

"Kukukuku…you can't escape me."

"You're pathetic Naraku," came Sesshomaru's cold voice. "can't even control a female and a little girl." He mocked.

Naraku seemed amused by this. "Tell me Sesshomaru, if I'm so pathetic, then why am I the master and you're the slave."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I will not be your slave for long."

"It seems that neither of you will understand. You both as well as everyone else, belong to me."

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru for a minute. No one moved. That is, until Naraku's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the top of Sesshomaru's head pulling him up by his hair. It took everything for the dog demon to fight the yelp that was about to be heard.

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru for a moment and then did what he needed to, hooking a chain to his collar. Sesshomaru growled as he was dropped to the ground.

"Now, be a good boy and hold out your wrists." Said Naraku. This seemed to have made the dog demon angry as he launched himself at Naraku, intent on killing him. Naraku stood still and made no attempt to move, for he said "Crush!" he watched as Sesshomaru's collar activated pulling him down from being in mid-air.

He fell uncomfortably to the ground. The black sparks appeared, zapping him. He felt as if a thousand of sharp objects were piercing his skin.

Naraku took this chance while the inu youkai was still and trying to ignore the pain and he shackled his wrists and then snapped his fingers.

Once it stopped, Sesshomaru gasped now that he could breathe. Mika made her way over to him. Rin following. She attempted to help, but he just pushed her away. He had known what Naraku was doing but was in no condition to do anything about it. And he hated it. Hated Naraku and hated himself for not being able to do anything.

"Now, let's go. You two have wasted enough time." Naraku grabbed their chains and left.

Both Mika and Sesshomaru knew there was no point in struggling. They were surrounded by the hanyou's men. As well as other men with no relation to 'him'. Even if they were to escape Naraku, they'd easily be caught again. Besides, Mika can't leave Rin – who is currently holding onto Mika's kimono – here in this place.

As they walked, they took in their surroundings. Slaves were everywhere. Some human, some youkai and even a few hanyou's could be seen. There are children, the old and youthful. Most have cruel masters. It's rare to find a kind one. And for slaves, it's all chance. You either got a good master or not. There are also guards everywhere in this wasteland. Clouds hung over head, blocking the sun's raise. Up ahead is the lake that they will be crossing. Mika can already see that boat. It's nothing fancy, but looks like a pirate ship. But it's big. It needs to be. Naraku has more than thirty slaves, all-working in different places. Most of his slaves also belong to his men. The only ones that Naraku truly owns – that none of his men own – are Sesshomaru, Mikamaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome at the moment.

After about fifteen minute of walking, they had finally reached the ship. "Come." Ordered Naraku.

They boarded the ship and went down into it. (I forget what they call the inside) The inside was lit with torches on the walls. There were also cages. Each gad slaves chained down. This boat had about twenty-five servants on it. Another one would be following. Each person was chained to the ground with only enough slack to stand and take a few steps away.

Mika looked around. Each cage had three to five slaves. She also saw Inuyasha and his friend in one cage beside an empty one where she, Rin and Sesshomaru would be.

'Great, I'm stuck in a cage, with a dog.' She mentally sighed.

Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines. 'Damn. Stuck in a cage with a cat and a human girl.'

Naraku handed their chains to another guard, a lizard demon. The youkai took them into the empty cage and bolted the chains to the ground, including the one's hooked onto their collars. They were given enough slack to stand and take about three or four steps.

Once they were chained down, the guard left, locking the door. Sesshomaru took a seat against the wall, one leg straight; they other bent and closed his eyes.

Mika sat beside the other cage where Inuyasha and his friends are. "Mika-chan." Rin immediately ran over to the cat and hugged her, staying as close as possible.

"It's ok Rin. Don't wo" she stopped, as she felt a hand on her butt. "Rin, take a few steps away please." Rin seemed confused but moved away. Mika turned and came face-to-face with Miroku who was stretching, with his hand through the bars.

He wore a grin and asked, "Will you bare my child? I never got to ask you before." Silence. Mika's face went red with embarrassment and anger.

"Why you pervert!" she smacked him in the head and he fell to the floor. "Miroku, can't you pick a better time? And no! I will not bare your child." Miroku's friends laughed lightly and soon Mika joined them. There were whispers around the place but no one said anything, being used to Miroku. Some women there have been victims to his hands and questions.

Mika then turned back towards Rin, beckoning her to come. She did and Mika's tail instinctively wrapped itself around the small girl.

"Mika-chan," spoke Rin softly. "how long are we going to be in here?" she asked.

"A few days I think." The neko youkai replied softly. She made a light purring noise, which was extremely calming and within minutes, Rin had fallen asleep.

'Now what? Rin's asleep. Inuyasha and his friends are talking together. Maybe…Sesshomru would want to talk?' she glanced up at him, he hasn't moved since they had gotten there. 'Besides, I want to know how and why he got a collar.' Mika gently picked Rin up. Who's snug in her tail, and walked towards the dog demon and sat down in front of him. "Um…" she began but he cut her off.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

'Such a cold voice.' She noted. "Just to talk. Actually, I kind of wanted to know why you have one of those collars."

'She wants to know why I have a collar? Hm, I wouldn't mind knowing why she has one on that beautiful- Wait! She's not beautiful! What am I thinking?' he thought turning to look at the neko in front of him.

"Very well. But only if you tell me how you got yours."

"Uh…Ok, I guess."

"You first."

"Hey! I asked you first."

"So? I didn't have to agree to this." He stated with a blank face.

She pouted for a moment, before nodding. "Fine, I'll tell you first…"

"Well?" he said with some impatient.

She inwardly sighed and began. "…I got it after my…fifth time trying to escape."

"Escape?"

"Yes, after five times of trying to get away from Naraku, he put the collar on me. I still try to get away since these things don't work long distance."

"What do you mean long distance?"

"I'm sure that if you've tried to leave, then you'd realize that once you get off of Naraku's property, the collar won't be able to hurt you." She answered.

"Do you take the girl with you?"

"Wha?"

"Do you take her with you?" he asked nodding his head towards Rin.

"No."

"So you abandon her then." He finished.

"No…I don't. I just can't take her with me. Every time I'm captured, they take me to be punished by Naraku himself. Whip after whip. Beating after beating. Rin would never survive it. Every time I leave, I promise that if I'm successful that I'll come back with help." She took a minute to come herself before speaking again. "So, I told you. Now it's your turn."

"Very well. It's not much different from yours. After my fourth time escaping, that bastard put this," he touched the black metal. "contraption on my neck."

"Do you still attempt to run away?"

"…Yes, I will not belong to a hanyou."

"Hm, I wonder…maybe, we could try escaping together?" she whispered.

"Together? No thanks." He said coolly. "I don't need the help of a cat."

"But I can bet, that you've never gotten away for a full day, am I right?" he sat still for a moment before nodding. "It seems that we have some things in common. If we worked together, we'd have more of a chance." Mika declared quietly.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" came the voice of the same lizard youkai who had put them in the cage. (Ok, I was too tired to think about what he looks like considering I was typing this at like 10:00pm. So, he looks like manten ok?)

"Non of you business." Hissed the neko, while Sesshomaru stared at the lizard and Rin's eyes had begun to flutter open.

"Well I don't care. But, I am bored right now, I could use some entertainment." The room had become quiet. Most were ignoring the scene, choosing not to interfere in something that wasn't their problem.

Rin now fully awake, clutched onto Mika's tail as if it was a lifeline. The lizard demon saw this, and decided that his fun can begin.

"Awww…is the little human scared? Well, why don't I fix that." He went forwards in an attempt to grab Rin, but he noticed the how the cat youkai pulled the girl behind her now standing form. "Oh look. The cat's protecting a human." He mocked with false sweetness.

"You will not touch her." Mika hissed in warning.

"Maybe I should have my entertainment with you then."

But Mika started to growl low and dangerously. "Fuck off."

"Now you're mad. Can't have that now can we." He advanced on her until the chains kept from moving any further back with the advancing demon now in front of her. He took a swing with his claw to try and grab her, but she ducked and kicked him in the shins making him move back. "Wench!" Mika tried to punch him but the youkai caught her fisted hand and pushed her to the ground.

He went to try and grab her again. But before he could, Mika picked up Rin and quickly put her beside Sesshomaru whispering, "Rin, stay with Sesshomaru ok." Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, then to Mika, who had a calm face, but her eyes were pleading him to watch and protect the young child until she got back. He nodded to her silent plea to protect the girl.

Sesshomaru somewhat understands her. He used to protect his younger half-brother Inuyasha. Now that hanyou no longer needs the protections. The dog demon wants the hanyou to be able to defend himself from his enemies. He will not learn how to if Sesshomaru keeps protecting him.

Coming back to reality, Sesshomaru saw the lizard try to grab Mika but she dodged. Having enough of this, he (sesshy) pushed the girl behind him and punched the guard in the face.

The demon, now with a bloody nose, charged toward Sesshomaru, who couldn't do anything with Rin behind him, could only block the punch with his arm, which will now have a bruise the size of a fist.

Next the lizard went to Mikamaru who's now on the ground and grabbed her hair, pulling her with him. (he had already taken the shackles off) Everyone watched as the neko demon struggles but got nowhere, only getting a tighter grip on her hair.

To be continued...

* * *

Yes I know… I did a cliffhanger… but I already have an idea for the next chapter and will have it done as soon as possible, no need to get mad or anything.

**Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated… so R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boat part 2

**Title: Escaping Slavery**

**Chapter 4: The Boat- part 2**

**Disclaimer:** Why do I bother? I don't own them and that's that. Although me and one of my friends are planning to kidnap Sesshy and Inu and tie them up, and then put them in our closets.

* * *

**Story:**

**Previous chapter: **The demon, now with a bloody nose, charged toward Sesshomaru, who couldn't do anything with Rin behind him, could only block the punch with his arm, which will now have a bruise the size of a fist.

Next the lizard went to Mikamaru who's now on the ground and grabbed her hair, pulling her with him. (he had already taken the shackles off) Everyone watched as the neko demon struggles but got nowhere, only getting a tighter grip on her hair.

**End**

**This Chapter: **"It's time you learned your lesson bitch! You'll do whatever we order you to." Said the youkai with a rough voice. His nose still bleeding.

"Stop calling me that! I'm a cat!" shouted a struggling Mika. She hissed when he yanked her hair. Only stopping to lock the cell door.

Rin wanted to go and help Mika but Sesshomaru put his hand on her small shoulder, pulling her back, a silent order not to. She didn't and sat beside him, waiting for Mika to be brought back.

It seemed like forever for Rin. Mika had yet to return and the young girl was beginning to get quite nervous. She closed her eyes for a moment, but the sound of a metal door opening snapped her eyes open. A small gasp was heard from Rin as she and Sesshomaru watched another man, a raven demon push a bruised Mika into the cell. He shackled and chained her, then left.

Mika glanced over to Rin and saw through her glazed eyes that Rin was fine. Taking a quick breath she said. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Then collapsed.

Rin raced over to the neko, Sesshomaru following. Mika had no cuts. Just bruised covering her body, marring her already pale skin.

"Mika-chan." Said Rin softly, and then looked to where Sesshomaru was standing. "Please help her." She asked him quietly.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why, but he gently picked the other demon up and carried her to the wall where he lay her.

'Why am I helping her?' he questioned himself.

'Because you like her. And she seems a bit familiar.' Said his conscience.

'I do not!'

'But you have much in common. Besides, you can't leave her like this.'

'I can do what I wish. It's her own fault anyway for being to bold.' He decided.

'Ah but… you are curious about her and the child aren't you?'

'Yes I am, she's a very bold and spirited creature. Not to mention beau- Stop!' he mentally slapped himself. 'What am I thinking? What has Mika done to me?'

'Now it's Mika instead of "that cat"?'

'Shut up and leave me alone!'

'Fine! But I'll be back!' and the voice was gone.

'Finally' he inwardly sighed.

Then noticed how the little girl Rin had curled up into Mika's fluffy tail. Said demon now awake and rubbing Rin's back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you for watching her." She whispered. Being that everyone else was asleep.

Sesshomaru was about to speak when the door opened again. Both growled silently as the same raven demon from a bit earlier stood in the doorway. "Naraku-sama would like to see you." He started walking towards Sesshomaru who stood up as the shackles were taken off his wrists leaving only the metal chain on the collar.

The raven demon had a strong hold on the chain attached to the collar like a leash and led the inu youkai out.

Mika watched as the left and went up some wooden stairs. She doesn't understand why, but she feels lonely sitting there. Even with Rin beside her. HE is not.

'This is strange. I feel… no, I haven't felt this way in a while, to be comforted by one person, one friend. It's probably nothing.' She thought trying to sleep, but not succeeding. She decided to wait for Sesshomaru to return.

Sesshomaru walked with fast strides, but the other youkai always seemed to be faster. But that's how it always is. The slaves stay behind anyone with a higher status.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, on the left side was more stairs leading the dock. (I think that's what it's called…) On the right is a wooden door. Inside are supplies, like food, cloths, and weapons. He takes a guess and decides that Mika had been beaten in that room, or in the one across from him. That's where Naraku is. The inu can smell his stench coming from in there.

The raven pulled Sesshomaru's leash like chain into the room where Naraku's scent is strongest. The two walked into the well-lit room. The floor covered with expensive red and black carpeting. The walls a hard wood with torches. Ahead at the end of the room sat Naraku on a red pillow with a low square table in front of him. Sesshomaru also took notice of four other demons dressed in black in the room, sitting in the corners.

Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru. Using his hand, he called the raven and Sesshomaru over. They now stand in front.

The raven youkai handed Sesshomaru's 'leash' to his lord then backed off and stood at the door.

"Sesshomaru…" began Naraku. "I have been informed that there were some problems."

The inu demon wisely remained quiet.

"Mostly with you and Mikamaru." He pulled the chain making the inu youkai step forward. "Listen closely. The small punishment that we gave Mikamaru was just a warning. Do not tempt me little Sesshomaru."

"Don't call me that…I'll slit you through." Sesshomaru bit out.

This time Naraku pulls the chain so hard that Sesshomaru fell right onto the table with such force that it snapped in two. "Is that a threat…" Naraku heard Sesshomaru groan as he lifted the inu's head up by his silver hair. "Remember Sesshomaru, you belong to me."

"No." Sesshomaru managed to say before Naraku's other hand slapped him hard across the face. The hanyou lord expected to get at least a whimper from the dog, but got nothing.

"Why don't you cry out?" asked the lord camly but received no answer as Sesshomaru kept his gaze away from the hanyou and to the ground. "Are you afraid of me perhaps?" Naraku still holding the inu by his hair used his other clawed hand to grip the inu's chin and forcefully put his face up so that they're at eyelevel. "Answer me." He ordered calmly.

"You know my answer." Stated Sesshomaru quietly.

"I can see that once we get to our new home-" Sesshomaru cut him off which earned Naraku's nails digging painfully into his chain.

"Home? Don't you mean hell?"

Naraku ignored this and continued. "Once we get into the new home, I will have quite a fun time breaking a spirit such as yours…and Mikamaru."

"You keep saying things like that, but have yet to accomplish it." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the hanyou's raged filled eyes. He'll admit, that this wasn't the smartest thing to say, but there was no way in hell that he would let Naraku get to him and tame and break him.

"You're in no position to be talking my puppy." That comment made Sesshomaru growl. Naraku then took both hands away from his slave, making an unsuspecting Sesshomaru drop his head back to the ground. "Now puppy, can you stand…or do you prefer bowing at my feet."

Sesshomaru immediately stood up, his head slightly bowed. Naraku walked forward so that he's now standing in front of his slave. He grabbed the chain, pulling the inu forward until they're almost touching.

"Can I trust you not to cause trouble?" Naraku asked softly. "Well, can I?" Sesshomaru made no move. Naraku kept a good grip in the chain and used his other hand punched Sesshomaru in the stomach, making his legs buckle, but Naraku's firm grip on the leash kept him standing, his head still bowed. "You know I like it when everyone answers my questions. Now, will you be good for the boat ride?"

"Hai Naraku…sama." He mentally berated himself for giving in and calling the despicable bastard _SAMA_, but he just wanted to get out of there with only minor wounds this time.

"Hm, still to slow." The hanyou decided dropping the chain and then he proceeded to hit Sesshomaru in the face, leaving three bloody scratches on his cheek.

That blow made the inu take a few steps back to regain balance before another youkai – a crow – led Sesshomaru back to his cage.

When they arrived back, Sesshomaru was forcefully pushed in but caught his balance before he fell to the ground. The crow demon did speedy work with hooking up the chains and then leaving to go back to its master. Sesshomaru turned his head where his eyes met Mika's He went forward and sat down against the wall, a little ways from Mika.

The neko slid herself with Rin a bit closer and saw an ugly bruise on one cheek that already healing and three scratches that are also beginning to close up. "What did he want?" she asked softly.

He to noticed Mika's bruises healing up. He answered her. "…Nothing…" he doesn't understand why, but he didn't want to tell Mika about how Naraku planned to break her.

Mika didn't believe him; she knew something was up, mostly from experience, but all she said was, "Oh." The neko then directed her eyes to the inu's cheek and whispered a sorry to him.

Sesshomaru was quite confused. Mika didn't have anything to be sorry about. He didn't want to read too much into it, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. 'Damn my curiosity.' "What are you sorry for?"

"I was the main problem. He shouldn't have hurt you. You didn't deserve it." She stated.

'So that's it,' he thought. 'she thinks that this was her fault.' He didn't say anything to her, but knew that his injuries had nothing to do with her. It was his fault, and, he did fight Naraku's guard on his own accord.

They sat in silence the rest of the time, as did the other slaves. Who knew what would happen at this new 'home' of Naraku's. Little did either of them know that they would be paid an unexpected visit by a demon from Mika's past that sure to be almost as bad as Naraku.

To be continued…

* * *

**All right, that chapters done. I've already started 5 and I hope to have it up soon. Now, I'll allow my OC to end it. Go for it Mika-chan!**

**Mika: Ok. Tenshi hopes that you have enjoyed this chapter and wants you to R&R But mainly REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past pt 1

**Title: Escaping Slavery**

**Chapter 5: The Past part 1**

**Disclaimer: **me: Once again I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha.

Inu: Feh…just start the story.

Mika: Don't mind Inu, he's in a grumpy mood right now. You see, Kagome's been holding-

Inu: Shut up you stupid cat!

Mika: Why don't you shut up mutt!

Me: Anyway…on with the chapter!

* * *

Mika glared at the mansion. It was bigger than the last place with lots of property. The boat had just reached the shore in the morning, where everyone was led off and down the old path.

Surrounding their new 'home' are tall stonewalls. They're led through a stone and wooden gate and entered the house. The inside is much like a castle, with many rooms and twisting staircases. This house has four flours. Right now, they're on the second floor. The first floor is the basement where all the slaves will be staying.

A raven demon silently led them down the first set of stairs and into a dungeon like place. Except no chains and bars, just small rooms with sliding doors.

Inuyasha and his friends managed to grab one big enough for all of them including Sesshomaru, Mika and Rin.

Then they were told that they wouldn't be working today and which shifts they were working. And they all had the day shift with about twenty others. Everyone else gets the night shift.

Their little sleeping area has a cold stone floor and walls. It has two torches for the only source of light. Leaning against the walls are small pillows and thin blankets. There are also no windows. This is where they would stay when they're not needed or sleeping for the night.

"What jobs do you think we'll be getting?" asked Rin. She had been clinging to Mikamaru since they got off the boat.

The neko thought for a moment, then said. "Rin, you'll most likely get kitchen duty. I will probably be out in the gardens or…" she stopped.

"Or what?" asked the little girl curiously.

Mika shook her head. "Nothing Rin." The small room fell quiet until the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards their door.

Mika pushed Rin behind her, near Sesshomaru as Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. They all visibly tensed as the door opened and in walked a wolf demon with icy blue eyes and long black hair in a high ponytail. He also wore all black very fine clothes.

"So," he began. "these are Naraku's slaves eh?" he said. They noticed that he didn't use a title and tensed a little more when he called them Naraku's. But Mika and Sesshomaru seemed to be the worst.

Mika because she had a past with the wolf demon and Sesshomaru because there's just something about the wolf that puts him on edge.

The wolf demon looked around and his eyes fell on Kagome. "Well, aren't you a pretty one." He said smoothly as he grabbed her hands while shoving Inuyasha out of the way. "I could use someone new in the house. Maybe I should buy you from Naraku and take you home with me." He said the last part seductively as fear crept into Kagome.

Sure, she wanted to get away from the hanyou Naraku, but this wolf scares her. And she would be taken away from her friends. Without them, she'd never survive being a slave, she would have already been broken if it wasn't for them. At least they can deal with Naraku together instead of alone.

Inuyasha sensing Kagome's fear, growled low and protectively. Knowing he'd most likely get punished for this, he moved beside Kagome and took her hands away from the strangers.

"Back off mutt!" shouted the wolf, as he stood up angrily, getting ready to punish the hanyou for interference when a quiet voice stopped him.

"…Kouga…" the wolf youkai known as Kouga turned and looked at Mika.

"Ah Mika, I didn't realize that you would be here…" he purred walking towards her.

"That's Mikamaru to you."

"What? Still angered and afraid of me," he mocked but only got a small glare. "you should be respecting me…I'll be living here as well." Mika's eyes seemed to grow fear in them, but nothing else showed on her face. "Heh, still the same old Mika. Proud and calm on the outside…but on the inside, is a whole other story." He said strolled towards her sitting form and said. "I know it's been a few years but why don't we start over?" he smirked at how nervous and mad she was.

"No. I trusted you… and you…you hurt me…You bastard!" Kouga's smirk turned into a frown.

"Hm, you always did take awhile to learn. And I just hate having to…reteach you a few things." And he didn't wait; smacking her on both cheeks leaving three bloody claw marks on each one with added bruises. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes; she remembered…he hurt her in more ways than one.

Sesshomaru growled, seeing tears forming in Mika's eyes. Kouga was about to go after him when a monkey demon came into the room.

Clearing his throat, he said. "Naraku-sama wishes to see you." Then he left.

Kouga went to follow him saying, "See ya around." The door slid shut and the small room became quiet.

"What was that?" asked Miroku, breaking the silence.

"Kouga." Everyone looked towards Mika, blood dripping down her cheek and lip. They could clearly see her tears, although she didn't allow them to fall.

"He seemed to know you. Was he at the other…house?" asked Sango, remembering not to call it what everyone else calls it.

"…Hai." The neko replied softly.

"Rin remembers that man," Rin came out from behind Mika and hugged her middle. "he seemed nice…but then he started hurting Mika-chan."

"What do you mean he 'seemed nice'?" asked Kagome.

"Rin means-"

But Mika cut her off. "No Rin."

"But we may be able t-" Kagome started but once again, Mika cut someone off.

"I'll tell you. But only to warn you not to trust him. He seems interested in you Kagome. Don't go anywhere near him without someone, preferably one of us, with you."

"But why?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"I'm getting to that. When I worked in that whorehouse, not only did I serve Naraku, but sometimes his friends. Kouga was one of them, but he never seemed to like how myself or the other slaves were treated. Kagura and I always tried to explain that this was normal that we could handle it, but he never listened. He helped me protect Rin, and take care of any injuries I may have received during a punishment. It went on like that for a few months. But on the sixth month…everything changed." She faced the floor.

"One day, I sat alone in a small bedroom. I had been punished although I can't remember why. Kouga came in. He told me that he was planning to buy Rin and myself from Naraku. As you may have guessed, I was happy…I thought that I would be free and live with Kouga…"

"You liked him didn't you?" asked Kagome, with sympathy appearing in her eyes.

Mika nodded and said. "I did. Though two of my friends didn't agree with it. Saying that he was bad news but I didn't want to hear it. I wish I did listen though." She didn't look up and anyone. She couldn't. She already knew what was in their eyes.

Sadness. Even Sesshomaru, who never showed his emotions. His eyes held much of it.

"On that day, in the sixth month, when he told me. I didn't think anything of it. I ran to hug him, I wasn't thinking until…until he hit me. I was shocked. Told me that once he has me, things were going to change. For that whole month, everyday I was in that room where he beat me. Eventually he tried to rape me. I fought back but almost killed him. Naraku sent him away and once again punished me. Kouga…that bastard hurt me in so many ways…" she sighed. "I still remember his words…"

"**You're so naïve."**

"**Did you really think I cared about you?"**

"**You're nothing but a bed slave… And always will be."**

"**I'm glad Naraku never took you… Now I can have that privilege." **

"**But I thought that we could…" (Mika)**

"**What? That we could love each other?"**

"**I…" (Mika)**

"**There's no such thing as love."**

"**You're foolish to think like that!"**

"**You should have listened to Koda. Now you are mine."**

"My god…" Kagome and Sango muttered.

"From the moment he walked in I knew he was no good." Sesshomaru informed them.

"I wish I had listened to my instincts. They kept saying 'don't trust, don't trust' but I guess I just wanted to be saved from Naraku so bad that I ignored all the signs."

"So you and Kagome should not be left alone with him. We'll just have to stick together on that problem." Said Inuyasha with everyone else agreeing with him.

Sesshomaru also agreed. Although it was silent, he didn't like the idea of what happened to Mika happen once again to her and to Kagome. He to knew from experience how cruel Naraku and some of his _friends_ could be. After all, Naraku's the one that captured him.

Now Rin, who had been listening, wondered how their new friends ended up in the hanyou's clutches. Having the curiosity that a seven year old would, she decided to voice her question.

"How did you end up here?" she asked. They all looked down at the little girl. She gave a 'please tell me…please?' Look. None of them could resist. Well except Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha was probably going to tell anyway. Besides, Mika told them a bit of herself and past, it's only fair that they tell her a bit about their pasts as well.

"Sango?" questioned Kagome, asking of the girl beside her wished to tell.

"I don't mind." Replied Sango.

"Well, I lived in a small village with my grandmother Kaede. When I was about eight, we found Sango and her younger brother Kohaku almost dead outside of the village. We took them in and healed them." Explained Kagome.

Then Sango continued. "My brother and I were the last survivors of a demon attack on our village. We stayed with Kagome and her grandma. Then, a couple of years later, the village was attacked. It was Naraku and his men. He attacked and destroyed our home. Taking men, women, and children alike, us included. Everyone captured were sold as slaves. Naraku kept Kagome and myself." Sango finished, not willing to continue. Kagome sensed this and didn't continue on either. She remembered how hard Naraku and his men were on them for their _training_. They were not fully broken. But Sango was already hurting from the disappearance of her brother during the attack.

After a few moments, Miroku cleared his throat, signaling that he would continue with his own story.

TBC

* * *

Ok. I've ended it there but the next chapter will have everyone else's past ok? And yeah, I made Kouga a bad guy. Sorry!

Please review. I need the support!

Keep a look out for **Escaping Slavery Chapter 6: The Past part 2**


End file.
